


all ears

by jvnixt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scat, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnixt/pseuds/jvnixt
Summary: It was getting weird and obsessive.Soobin just couldn't get himself to stop.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	all ears

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this on twt and decided to share it here!

Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays at approximately 11AM in the bathroom stalls.

That was Soobin's routine for his strange, invasive kink. It all started when he happened to take a bathroom break at the same time of his crush, Choi Yeonjun.

Soobin could hardly believe his ears when he heard the boy blowing up the toilet, just a few stalls down. It almost seemed unreal that someone so popular, attractive, and well-dressed was capable of doing something humiliating in public. The smell of his business was beyond awful — but it belonged to nobody else but the Choi Yeonjun.

Ever since that day, Soobin found himself heading for the toilet right along with Yeonjun. His crush never questioned him, simply assuming their bodies had a similar schedule.

The locking of the stall next to him followed by the unzipping of pants made Soobin's cock twitch. Length in one hand and phone the other, he hit record as he anticipated today's recording.

He nearly moaned as he heard Yeonjun's filth splash against the water loudly, it's runny sound eсhоіng in the stalls. Poor baby was so gassy, air constantly rumbling from his tight entrance. Soobin's hands worked up and down his hardening shaft as he listened, each sound going straight to his erection. Lips parted and breath shaky, he closed his eyes as he visualized the disgusting scene next to him.

Yeonjun let out a small, discomforted moan as he pushed at the pain in his tummy. There was only a few moments of silence until more came out in a burst, cold water splashing against his ass. He gasped quietly at the sudden movement, posture relaxing in relief.

The younger's grip on his cock tightened, hand blurry as he pumped himself desperately. He bit back a moan, shuffling about on the toilet seat as he tried to restrain himself. He wished he could see Yeonjun's filthy hole, the boy spreading it to show he emptied himself out. 

He was close but he didn't want to cum yet, he wanted to hear it one more time. He slowed his pace as he began to edge himself, listening to the sound of toilet paper rub against Yeonjun's skin. If only he could see what was inside of that bowl, a muddy mess with Yeonjun's name written all over it.

Soobin opened his eyes as he heard Yeonjun struggle with the toilet lever, no water coming up to flush down his mess. He paused, waiting to see what his crush would do next.

Yeonjun fiddled with the lever until the realized the toilet was out of order, zipping up his pants before hurriedly leaving the stall. 

The voyeur's heart thumped in his chest at the realization that his prayers were answered. He anxiously waited for the sound of a running sink to cease, darting towards the abused stall once Yeonjun made an exit. 

He took in the sight of Yeonjun's heavy damage, the pristine toilet loaded with pure filth. The water was dyed dark, the barely solid mess taking up the entire bowl. The crumpled toilet papers decorated the view, streaked all over. He shakily took a photo, then lowering himself to his knees. 

Face hovering over the bowl, he deeply inhaled as he began to stroke himself again. He coughed at the putrid scent, nauseating yet everything he wanted. He'd let Yeonjun push his face down in the toilet, forcing him to taste the repulsing product. 

His breaths were becoming unstable as his limit approached, fucking into his hand as his senses went wild. Seeing such a taboo part of Yeonjun that others didn't get to — Soobin just couldn't put how he felt right now to words.

"Yeonjun, oh fuck!" Soobin cried out desperately as he pumped his load out of his cock, not stopping until he became sensitive to the touch. The familiar wave of shame washed over him as he recovered from the high, reminding him of how disgusting he was.

It would be hard to look Yeonjun in the face right after this. 

As usual.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> you can also leave me an ask [**here!**](http://curiouscat.me/jvnixt)


End file.
